Where Angels Fear to Tread
by The Wanlorn
Summary: *Completed* Nick/Natalie. He leaves, he comes back, la dee da. R/R/E
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

He took one last look around the vast room.  Everything that was staying was covered in drop cloths.  Clean, white drop cloths.  The things he was taking with him had already been shipped out, out to his new home.  The note was on the table, in plain view.  She would surely see it, and her name upon it, as soon as she entered.  It was done.  He was leaving once again, without saying any goodbyes, just disappearing into the night.  Leaving once more, never to see his friends again.  And that was best.  But hiding this move from her had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

          A lone tear trickled down his cheek at the thought of all he was leaving behind.  Then, he was gone, so suddenly it seemed as if he had disappeared.  Gone into the night.

(A/N:  I know I'm being greedy, but, although there is another chapter (and more) coming (and already written), I want at least TWO (2) good reviews (or CONTRUCTIVE criticism) before posting them.  Got it?  Thanks, all my faithful readers (HA!  That's a laugh, like there's any out there…).  R/R as…wait, you already read…so Review, as usual!)


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

****

(A/N:  Thank you for the review!  And, I know these are really way to short, but, personally, the first chapter would have captured my attention, as this one would keep it.)

          Nat listened to the grumble of the lift as she went up to the loft.  Nick had been acting awfully strange, lately, and she was going to find out why, tonight.  At least, strange for a vampire, she had to amend that statement.  He almost seemed to be avoiding her.  She hummed a happy little tune, as she opened the door, calling out, "Nick?"

          It took her a moment to realize that something was wrong.  She paid a bit more attention to her surroundings, and realized that everything was covered with white drop cloths.  She had a horrible suspicion of why.  Then, she saw the note addressed to her on the table.  She hesitantly reached out and picked it up, dreading what she knew it must say.  There, in Nick's neat, precise handwriting, were her worst fears all realized.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I'm sorry.  That's all I can say, I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person, I'm sorry I had to leave in the first place.  I'm sorry.  I have no excuses, just my apologies.  But you're one mortal friend I will never forget.  The loft and everything in it is yours.  Do whatever you want with it.  I'm sorry._

_Nick_

          Natalie weakly sank into one of the chairs, letting out a strangled sob.  She had known that this was a possibility, that Nick would probably leave some day.  But, she had thought he would at least say goodbye to _her_.  She had thought that she was more important to him than that.  She had loved him, that she knew, and she had thought that he might feel a little something for her.  

The note fell from her hands and drifted to the floor, as Natalie buried her head in her arms and sobbed.

(A/N:  My apologies for the short chapters.  Why are they so short?  'Cause they are.  LOL.  Deal whiddit.  They might get longer, they might not.  *shrug*  What can I say?  I just write the author's notes, not the actual stories.  That's The Wanlorn's job.  Talk to her.  (And if you're all confused about that, don't worry, so am I.  But it made sense a second ago…).  Once more, two reviews before more.  'Kay?  Review, puh-leeeeeaze.)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

****

          It was one year later.  Natalie hadn't been able to sell the loft.  It wasn't that people hadn't wanted to buy it - she hadn't even been able to put it on the market.  She just couldn't part with this reminder of Nick.  She had continued on with her life, silently suffering through Schanke's attempts to hook her up with someone.  Everybody had searched for Nick Knight, the Knightmare, for months, but eventually, everyone gave up.  Natalie hadn't showed anyone the note, and only Schanke knew that she now owned the loft.  He was suspicious, to say the least, but tactfully remained quiet, for once.

          Natalie knew, deep inside of her, that the reason she couldn't bear to get rid of the loft was that she still hoped and prayed that Nick would come back.  Nick wasn't someone whom she could just get over.  No way, no how.

          Schanke got a new partner - a woman named Tracy.  They were a good team - not as good as Schanke and Nick were, of course.  Nobody, yet, had broken Nick's record of arrests; none had even come close.  Everybody thought Nick was gone for good, just another missing person, with no chance of return.

~~~~@

          Nick had to come back.  He had realized that he couldn't just leave, just stay away.  The clearest indication of this was that Lacroix approved of Nick's decision to just leave.  So, back to Toronto he went.

          And, of course, he timed it wrong.  He only had a couple of minutes before sunset, and he _didn't_ want to be sleeping in the trunk again.  He couldn't go to the loft, not knowing if Nat had sold it or not.  Couldn't go to The Raven, either, it not being close enough.  In fact, he was only a block from Nat's house.  Probably not the brightest idea, he knew, but it was better than the trunk.  Much better than the tiny trunk.

          The need to find shelter, that tingling feeling throughout his entire body, was getting urgent as he knocked on Natalie's apartment door, praying this was her night off, and she would be home.  Luckily for him, she was.

          "Hold on a sec!" She yelled from somewhere within her apartment.

          Nick seriously considered forgetting it, and trying to fly to The Raven before sunrise, basically chickening out, but didn't get a chance.  The door opened, still secured by the chain.

          Natalie stood there in total shock when she saw who had just knocked on her door.  There was no way this could be real.  No way.

          "Um, Nat?  Think I might be able to come in?"

          She numbly unlatched the chain and opened the door, stepping to the side to let him past her.  He just stood there uncomfortably, shifting his weight from side to side, as Natalie automatically went around closing the blinds. This gave her time to regain her composure - and to get royally pissed.

          Nick saw this immediately.  "Just how mad are you?" he asked warily.

          She just glared at him, not trusting her voice.

          "I'm sorry?" he tried, making it more of a question.

          Natalie took a deep breath, trying to control her anger, and let it out slowly.  "You stupid fucking inconsiderate bastard."

          Then she punched him.  Hard.  Hard enough so that it hurt.  He did _not_ know that she could hit that hard.  It didn't help that he had been caught off-guard, either.  He clutched his now-aching ribs, waiting for them to stop hurting, as he knew they would in a couple of seconds.

          "Did I mean that little to you?  That you could just disappear?"

          "No!" he immediately said.  "But-"

          "Forget it."  Natalie was now deep in her righteous anger.  "I don't even want to hear it.  There's the couch.  You can get back to your stupid loft tonight.  Goodnight."

          Natalie quickly retreated to her bedroom, not caring what Nick did.  The vampire lay down on the couch, and cringed when he heard Natalie's muffled sobs coming from her room.  Fighting the urge to go to her (knowing it was quite possible that she would kill him), he tried to sleep.  But he couldn't, not listening to her.

          He quietly moved to outside her bedroom door.  "Nat?"

          "Go away!" was the muffled, furious reply.

          "Nat, I need to talk to you."  No answer.  "Please."

          "Fine," was the grudging reply.

          He opened the door and entered the darkened room, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  "I'm sorry.  Really, I am.  I just…I couldn't handle any more goodbyes.  But I thought it was time to move on, so…" He could not figure out how to put this apology into words.  "It took me a year, but I realized what a stupid mistake I had made.  Please don't be mad at me?"

          He thought for a moment that she wasn't going to forgive him, that that hadn't worked.  But then she was hugging him, saying, "God, I missed you so much."  The shoulder of his silk shirt was wet with the tears that had been on her face.

          "So, am I forgiven?"

          "I guess so."  Nat sniffled a little.  "But, I swear, if you leave like that again, I will kill you.  So will Schanke."

          "Speaking of Schanke, how's he doing?"

          "Fine, of course."  Natalie stifled a yawn.  "Can Schanke ever be anything less?"

          Nick smiled at that.  "Well, goodnight, Nat.  And once more, I really am sorry."

          Nick shut her door behind him, and was finally able to get some much-needed rest.

(A/N:  I need somebody, ANYbody, to tell me how Tracy figured out vamps were real, and how she met Vachon.  Seeing as how I can't watch the TV show regularly because it's a 'freak show' (my sis' words, not mine) I need to be filled in on stuff like that.  Thanks to anyone who helps!  Oh yeah, I'm dead serious about this, but what's wrong with holding stories hostage for reviews?  Seriously, I mean, that'd just make me review more.  Seeing as how I'm apparently one of the minority, my apologies.  No more hostage situations.)


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

****

          "Nat?"

          "Mm?" was the sleepy reply.

          "Did you sell the loft?"

          "Nope."

          "Okay.  In that case, I'm going there for a shower and stuff."

          "M'kay."

          Nick was glad she hadn't woken all the way up.  He had a feeling that she was still pissed at him, and that would have pissed her off even more.

          He parked his Caddy outside, and rode the growling lift up to the loft.  He opened the door and…

          …everything was exactly as he'd left it, albeit covered by layers of dust.  He used his phone to make a quick phone call, arranging to have the things he'd brought with him delivered back to the loft the next night.  Everything - water, electricity, phones - still worked because he had the bills automatically paid from his account.  He took the drop cloths off of everything and threw them in the washer, shucking off his clothes and throwing them in, too.  Then he started the washing machine and got into the shower.  It wasn't until he got out of the shower that he realized that, although he did have a towel, he had no clothes.  Period.

~~~~@

          Natalie didn't want to wake up.  She was having the most wonderful dream.  Nick had come back and…wait a minute!  Maybe that wasn't a dream.  She sat up in her bed, calling out, "Nick?"  No answer.  Then she dimly recalled him telling her he was going to the loft.  A huge grin plastered itself across her face.  He was back.

          Nat took a quick shower, then drove over to the loft.  "Nick?"  she called, knocking on the door, suddenly fearful that he wouldn't be there.

          There was no answer, so she opened the door and stepped in.  "Nick?"  She didn't think that he would pull the same stunt twice…would he?

          This time, he replied.  "Nat?  Is that you?"

          "Yeah.  Where are you?"

          "Stay in the kitchen!"  He paused.  "I, um, well, I put the clothes I was wearing in the wash, and…well, I just realized that I don't have anything else to wear…"

          Natalie started to laugh.  "Only you.  Only you."

          "It's not funny, Nat!  I know this is a lot to ask, and I know it's been a year, but do you still have any of my stuff at your place?"  He had stayed over there often enough for her to keep some outfits for him.

          "Well, I do, but…"

          "Nat!  Come on!  Not funny!  Will you _please_ go get _something_?"

          "Think of this as payback."

          "_Nat_!"  Now he was whining.  He hated hearing himself whining.

          "Do you at least have a towel?"

          "Yes," he said grudgingly.

          "Well, then, it's not like you're _completely_ naked, then."

          "_Please_ Nat?"

          She smirked and laughed again.  "I'll be right back."

~~~~@

          Now that Nick was dressed and fed (Natalie had stopped at the morgue and gotten him some blood packs), he set about cleaning, with Nat helping.

          "I don't suppose you have any idea how I can get my job back?" he asked her at one point.

          "Actually, I do.  Mid-life crisis."

          "What?"

          "Claim you went through a midlife crisis.  Captain Cohen will understand."

          "So you say," Nick muttered, flicking a dust rag at her and making her sneeze.  He rolled out his vacuum cleaner, plugging it in.

          "Give me that," Natalie said.  "Men don't know how to vacuum."

          Nick was quite happy to hand over the onerous task to Natalie.  "I'm going to call Schanke, then."

          "Whatever floats your boat."

          Nick took the phone into another room, dialing Schanke's home number.  Myra answered.  Nick got the number to Schanke's car phone from her without divulging who he was.  When he dialed, a woman picked up.

          "Detective Vetter."

          "Hi.  Can I talk to Schanke?"

          Schanke came on the line.  "Hello."

          "Hey, Schank."

          "Who- Nick!  Is that you?!"

          "None other."

          "Where you been, buddy!?"

          In the background, he heard, "Who is it?" to which Schanke replied, "Nick Knight."

          "Am I interrupting something, Schank?"

          "No, no," Schanke laughed.  "That's my new partner since you ran out."

          Once more, he heard the woman's voice in the background.  "As in the Knightmare?  I thought he disappeared."  "He did."

          "Where've you been, Nick?" Schanke asked again.  "Are you okay?"

          "Yeah, I'm fine, Schank.  Call it a mid-life crisis."

          "One that was so much of a crisis that you couldn't say goodbye to your partner, or Nat?  You know, she was really broken up when you did that."

          "I know.  She was not to happy with me.  She's here, helping me clean out the loft."

          "Which reminds me.  How come _I_ didn't get the loft?  That hurt, man, that really did."

          In the background, Nick heard, "Well, what happened to him?  Why'd he disappear?  Where'd he go?"  "Will you _wait_ a minute, Trace!"

          "Are you going to rejoin the force, Nick?"

          "I'm going to try."  Nick heard Natalie calling him.  "I have to go, Schank.  Nat's calling me."

          "I need to talk to you alone, buddy."

          "Then stop by later.  Bye."

          "Over and out."

          Before Nick hung up, he heard, "Well?  Come on, I want to be the second in the precinct to know!"

          "What, Nat?" He yelled back to her.

          "I'm not cleaning this whole place by myself, you know!"

          Nick grinned, and went to help.  Apparently, he was completely forgiven.

(In my particular universe, third season never happened.  I think.  That is so sad, I don't even know what happened in my own universe.  I guess I'll have to come up with another way that Tracy met Vachon…)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

          Nat was still there when Schanke arrived near dawn.  She didn't want to loose sight of Nick, for fear of him disappearing again.  She hadn't realized just how lonely she was until he was back, never realized just how much her life was wrapped up in this angsty blond vampire.  He had instilled within her a sense of mistrust that would go away in a while.  But for now, it was raging rampant.

          Nick saw this.  He wished he could take back all the pain he had caused her.  He shouldn't have come back at all.  All he did was cause pain, all he could ever do would be cause hurt to the people he loved.  He was a monster - all he caused and would ever cause was grief.

          "Oh no."  Natalie's voice brought him back from his self-pity.  "You've been here for a single day.  You are _not_ going into another angst session.  No how, no way.  Plus, here's Schanke.

          She was right - he could hear the lift.  Nick smiled at Natalie.  "I'm not leaving anytime soon, Nat.  I'm back for good."

          She was about to say something back to him, but the door cranked open and Schanke stepped in.  They proceeded to have a very happy reunion, with Nick once more apologizing multiple times for not telling anyone.

          "Where'd you go?" Schanke asked.

          "Paris," was Nick's truthful answer.  "I had some money saved up."

          It was silent for a bit, then Schanke said, "Nick, I really need to talk to you alone."

          "Not even Nat can hear?" Nick asked, gesturing to the head ME with his head.

          Schanke paused, then shook his head.  "Sorry Nat."

          Natalie studied Schanke for a moment.  "He knows," she told Nick.

          "I know what?" Schanke asked as Nick said, "How do you know that, Nat?"

          "I just know," Natalie shrugged, ands aid to Schanke, "If your first sentence doesn't tell me I'm right, then I'll leave, okay?"

          Schanke rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out something that wasn't too revealing of his suspicions.  "Well…  Your skin condition…"

          "Told you so," Nat interrupted with a slight smile.

          Nick shushed her.  "Whatever this is, Nat can hear.  Go on, Schank."  Guessing what Schanke meant, Nick tried to make himself look as least threatening as possible.

          "You don't really…you aren't really allergic to the sun, are you?"

          Nick looked at Natalie, silently begging her tot ell him what to do.  She just gave him a look that clearly said, 'Do what you want'.  Nick did not like lying to Schanke, he did not like 'pulling a whammy' on Schanke, either.  He would feel a lot better if his friend, his partner cop knew, but…

          "No, I'm not," he said curtly, not meaning to sound that way.

          "Well…" Schanke seemed like he did not want to continue.

          Nick smiled, trying to put him at ease.  "Just say it, Schank.  I promise I'm not going to get mad at you, even if it's really stupid."

          "It _is_ ridiculous," Schanke said.  "Really, really stupid."

          "Would you just say it, Schank?" Natalie asked.  "It can't be that bad."

          Schanke raised his eyebrows and muttered, "I feel like an idiot.

          "Areyouavampire?" he asked in a rush.

          Nick took a breath like he was going to say something, then paused.  He glanced at Nat again, but she was no help.  He was so sure that if Schanke suspected, he would just admit to it.  Now, he was doubting himself.  Seriously doubting himself.

          "Okay, I feel really stupid now," Schanke said, breaking the silence, "but…"

          "Yes, I am."

          Schanke blinked, shocked.  "You are?"

          "Yes."

          "A vampire?"

          "Yes."

          "I'm not insane?"

          "Let's try for something more intelligent, Schank," Nat said with a slight grin.

          "Be nice, Nat," Nick said, glad for the alleviation of the tension.

          "Sorry."  Schanke gave his head a little shake, as if he was trying to clear his brain.  "But, it's like finding out that the bogeyman is real, but the one living under your bed is friendly."

          Nick smiled at that analogy.  "Do you mind my asking how you managed to figure out?  I thought I played human pretty good."  He _knew_ he played human perfectly, but he was still curious.

          "You do," Schanke was quick to reassure him.  Although he didn't really believe Nick, it still made him nervous.  And this was making Nick feel uncomfortable.  "But, I was researching allergies to the sun, you know, in case maybe I would hit on something you guys missed," Nick was touched that Schanke had cared enough to do something like that, "and all of the diseases include sensitivity to _all_ light sources.  Fluorescent lights, flashlights, headlights, everything.  You never come to my house for dinner with me and Myra."  This led Schanke to think about what dinner would be for Nick, causing him to falter a little.  "And…and you _hate_ garlic - you guys aren't just making fun of me, are you?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

          Nick gravely shook his head.  "I'm afraid not."

          "Garlic…" Schanke recalled all the times he had purposefully breathed his garlic-laden breath on Nick.  "Oh my God!  And all those times I've breathed garlic-breath on you!  Sorry, buddy."

          Nick waved off his apology, even as he grimaced at the memories.  "That's it?"  That wasn't really enough to put it al together, unless Schanke was a 'sci-fi freak', which Nick knew he wasn't.

          "Well, then there as the time we were in that boat you call a car and that girl was with us, and she showed you her new cross, and you freaked out and almost got us hit by another car…"

          "You still remember that?  That was a long time ago, Schank."

          "Then you left, and I managed to put it all together."  Schanke shrugged.

          "You must have a lot of questions," Nick said with a slight smile.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

          "Nick?  _Nick_?  Nick!"  Natalie felt a burst of panic that he was gone again before she heard him in his bedroom.  Damn him for instilling this mistrust in her!

          Nick bolted out of his bed, almost falling to the floor as his silk pajamas slid across his satin sheets.  He had been having a nightmare - he felt guilty about how insecure the dream showed he was in Schanke's knowledge.  It took him a moment to orient himself, change his eyes back to their normal blue, and retract his fangs.

          "Nick?  Are you awake?" he heard from outside his bedroom door.

          Why was Natalie here at this ungodly hour of the evening?  Nick glanced at his clock and swore.

          "Shit!  I'm late!"  Nick heard Nat laughing outside the door.

          "Nick, Nick, Nick.  It's your day off, remember?  Mine, too?  You asked me last night if I wanted to come over tonight?  You said right after sunset if I could?  Ring any bells?"

          As Nick brought himself back under control, he remembered that he had indeed invited her over for 'after breakfast', which was now.  He had slept late, having been up late yesterday, doing paperwork he had brought home from the station.  Thinking about the paperwork that _Schanke_ was supposed to have done, but begged him to do, led him to think about their conversation a couple days ago.

FLASHBACK - A COUPLE DAYS AGO (a ridiculously short time to be flashing back to)

          Natalie had fallen asleep on the couch a long time ago, Nick easing off her shoes and covering her with a blanket as he talked to Schanke, who was still full of questions.  Schanke was insanely curious, eager to know everything.  He even wanted to see Nick's fangs.  Nick almost said no, but finally shrugged and let him see.  That had freaked Schanke out for a minute; he hadn't really believed before, but there was proof.  The souvlaki-loving detective had shaken it off quick and continued his interrogation.  Nick, by this time, was exhausted and yawning himself, while typically dense Schanke was still going.  He was like the freaking Energizer Bunny! 

          "Schank, Schank," Nick finally said.  "I have to sleep."

          "Do you?" Schanke quickly asked.

          Nick grinned at his friend.  "Yes!  Geez, you're like the Energizer Bunny!"  Suddenly not laughing and sober, Nick had thought of something.  "Schank…If I were still your partner…would you want a new one?"  He was almost afraid of the answer, because he would know if it was a lie.

          "No!"  And Nick was glad to know that it was the truth.  "You're coming back to work, thought, right?  You're going to figure out some way to get your job back, and be my partner again, right buddy?  'Cause, man, we really kicked some serious ass out there."

          Nick smiled at Schanke.  "Thanks, Schank.  If I can, I'll be on the job.  I'll go see Cohen tomorrow."

PRESENT TIME

          Nick had actually been able to convince Captain Amanda Cohen to give him his job back, and his partner back.  He had a feeling that she was just glad to see her best detective back, alive and well.  The girl Schanke had been working with, the Commissioner's daughter, Tracy Vetter, had been transferred to a new partner, same precinct.  Everything was basically back to normal.

          Nick came out of his room in a pair of jeans and a black silk shirt.  Somehow, he managed to look good in the unlikely combination.  Natalie was waiting for him with a slight smile on her face.

          "Good evening, sunshine," she said from her spot in one of the TV chairs, watching the news.  Nick went into the kitchen to quickly eat his breakfast, knowing how it bothered Natalie.  Technically, he could have waited, but he wanted to spend the night with her and not have to focus so much on his control.

          When he was done - record time for him - he sat on the couch.

          "So, was there any particular reason you invited me over, or was it just to hang out?"  Natalie smiled at Nick.

          Nick returned her smile with a sheepish grin.  "I hadn't really thought that far ahead.  I just missed you a lot when I was away…" he faded off as he saw a quick look of skepticism flash across her face.  Ouch, that hurt.  "Or maybe some more trying to make up to you for leaving?"

          Natalie's smile widened.  For the past week, Nick had been the sweetest thing to her, totally fueling the resumed office pool.  He knew that she was still pretty upset and hurt over his leaving.  Of course, Natalie wished he would try something more…physical…to apologize to her, but as usual, he was dense ol' Nick.    She watched the troubled look on his face.  Damn, was he cute!  Her angsty blond vampire.  She had sworn to herself not ever to let her emotions get involved with him if he came back.  Her resolve was, of course, gone the instant she had seen him on her doorstep, instantly falling back in love.  It sucked.

          "It's a nice night out," Nick said, assuming it was.  "Do you want to go for a walk?"

          Natalie smiled and agreed.  She had been smiling a lot lately, undeniably out of her yearlong blue funk.  The night truly was beautiful, the stars twinkling brightly in the sky.  Even though it was still early, there was very little traffic for once.  The moon was so full and bright that the streetlights weren't really needed.  They walked to the park, the moonlight bathing them in its glow.  Nick surreptitiously studied Natalie in the moonlight.  She was beautiful.  He wondered what she would look like in the sunlight, wishing he could see her, just for once, in that bright, natural light.  Artificial lighting just was not the same.

          They talked, Natalie being eager to hear about Nick's time away, now that she was mostly over being mad.  Paris hadn't been the only place he'd gone.  Basically, he'd had a yearlong vacation, traveling everywhere he could think of.  Although it bothered Natalie slightly, hearing him describe the places he'd been while she thought him possible dead, she loved hearing him describe the exotic places more.  He'd gone to Fiji, to Rome, to Paris, to Bangladesh, and more.

          At one point, noticing her slightly troubled look, he paused in describing the wonders of the Taj Mahal and gave her a quick hug.  "Next time I pull a stunt like that, I'll drag you along, okay?"

          "Next time?"

          Nick shrugged and a sheepish look on his face.  "You never know.  It's safer to assume the worst."

          They stopped at an all-night diner so Nat could eat 'lunch', silently enjoying each other's company.  Natalie had to laugh, realizing she was spending her 'day' off at night.  Usually, she tried to get as much actual sunlight as she could.  Nick didn't notice her sudden grin, so intent was he on his own musings.  Absently, as if from a mortal habit from long ago, he picked up a fry off Natalie's plate, rolling it over and over in his fingers.  Natalie stopped eating, watching him intently.  She was positive he didn't know he was doing this, probably spaced out in a flashback.  This could be a big breakthrough.  Nick bit off the end of the fry, still not in the world of the conscious…and immediately spit it out, a look of disgust coming over his face.

          "Wha-? Yuck! Did I just-"

          Natalie tried not to laugh at him.  She really did.  But the look of shock and disgust on his face… She couldn't help herself.  She burst into gales of helpless laughter.  Even Nick started to laugh a little.

          "If you could have seen your face…" Natalie gasped out.  "That was priceless!"

          Nick just shook his head helplessly.  He pulled a small silver flask out of his pocket, taking a quick swig.

          "Sorry," he apologized to Natalie.  But the taste in his mouth…  He took another swig."

          "Fair is fair," she said, still laughing a little, gesturing to the food he had brought her.

          They still wandered around the city on foot.  Natalie always had a good time when she was with Nick, regardless of whether she was walking with him on the street like this, or giving him the coroner's report on the latest murder victim.  She supposed the last bit was a bit morbid, but that was how she felt.

          The two of them actually managed to keep themselves occupied with each other, walking around Nick's section of town for a long time, almost until dawn.  Nat had never really seen the city on foot, only from a car window or a crime scene.  It was a novel experience.  Nick, however, knew the nighttime city by heart, on foot or by car.  In the park, he knew of places she had never even _heard_ talked about, much less seen.  Beautiful places, that would have been even better if she could have kissed him there, made love to him under that stars.

          Eventually, though, Nick started to get jumpy with the coming of dawn, even though he wouldn't admit it, or say it was time to go back to the loft.  Natalie made the executive decision that she was 'tired', and so they went back to the loft.  Nick knew it was a lie, but appreciated her doing it.  They got back to the loft with an hour till dawn.

          "Do you want dinner?" Nick asked Natalie after the elevator door had ground shut.  Nick may not need to eat, but he was still an excellent chef.  Of course, he would never admit to that, claiming ignorance in the kitchen, but she had gotten him to cook for her a couple times…

          "Sure, Nick."  Natalie smiled at him and sat on the edge of the couch, watching him.  He had restocked his refrigerator and cabinets with food for her, and she watched him with happy eyes as he turned on the stove and got stuff out.

          When the food was done, Nick set the table and laid out her meal for her.  Then he poured some of his 'food' into a mug and sat down across the table from her.  He took great enjoyment in watching her eat.  He had missed her so much in that single year.  Studying her as she ate, he saw that the year had not necessarily been good on her.  She was thinner and paler.  New lines had appeared on her face, although she was not that old.  Nick smiled sadly, reminded once again of why vampires and mortals tended not to mix.  When the time came to let her go, could he do it?  Or would he try to bring her across, damn her to his hell, before then?

          "What's the matter?" Natalie asked.  Nick had been unusually quiet while she ate, his eyes on her, but far away.

          Nick shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at her.  "Nothing.  Just thinking."

          Natalie grinned at him.  He did not smile much, even less now that he had come back.  "Thinking or remembering?"

          He laughed slightly, a sound Natalie would never get tired of hearing.  "Only thinking, this time.  Do you want to watch a movie or something?  Or are you going to go home?"

          "Movie sounds good."  Nick kept a collection of her favorite movies near his VCR.  "You pick it out, though."  She put the last bite into her mouth, chewed and swallowed, washing it down with a quick sip of wine.

          Nick bent down to kiss her cheek as he walked by, headed for the TV.  Natalie put her plate in the sink and curled up on the couch as Nick put in a video, pulling down the afghan Nick left on the back of the couch for her.  Nick pushed play and sat down next to her.  She moved over, the afghan wrapped around her, until she was curled up next to his side, his arm around her.  By the time the movie was over, they were both asleep, secure in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

****

(A/N:  I'm sick of writing this story, so I'm wrapping it up.  Only a couple chapters left.  Enjoy!)****

          Natalie sat at her desk, tap tap tapping her pencil on the folder before her.  Her mind was not on her work, but a million miles away.  Nick had been back in her life for almost two months.  And in those two months, she had been invited to five or six weddings.  Everybody was getting married, and here she was, sitting alone on a Saturday night doing paperwork.  She couldn't remember the last time she had had an actual date.  And time was running out for her.  She had put her work first for too long.

          And, yet, where was the hope for her?  What else could she do now?  She was no longer young, and she never went to a place where she could pick up a guy her age.  That didn't matter, either, because she had no interest in picking up anyone but one particular blonde vampire cop.  And the chances of that…

          Nick watch from the doorway as Natalie mused over all of this.  He had come down to pick up the report that was in front of her, but she was obviously nowhere near done.  She was also obviously _not_ anywhere on Planet Earth right now.  He wondered if that was what he looked like when he traveled to Planet Nick - eyes glazed over and blank stare fixed on nothing.  Truth be told, if freaked him out a little, it was like no one was home.  He crept up behind her (even though it wasn't needed - a bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have notice) and dropped her hands on her shoulders.  Natalie shrieked a little and whirled around in her chair.

          "Don't _do_ that, Nick!" she exclaimed as she glared at his laughing face.  "That's not funny!"

          "What were you thinking about?"  He took in how tired and stressed out she looked, and how _upset_ she was, not necessarily over his practical joke.

          "Nothing."  Natalie sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair.  "If you came down for this, you have a while to wait."

          Nick snagged the other chair and sat down.  "That's fine with me.  You coming over for a movie when you get off?"

          Natalie began to fill out the report.  "Yeah, I guess I am."  A period of silence ensued.  "Are you just going to sit there and watch me work?"

          "If it doesn't bother you."

          Natalie smiled at him briefly and bent her head back down to concentrate on what she was writing.  As her hair fell over her face, she absently tucked it back behind one ear.  Nick loved watching her, even in the glaring fluorescent lighting of her office.  His fingers itched to reach out and brush away the hair on her face, to caress her smooth skin and run his hands down her body.  Nick quickly banished those thoughts from his mind.  Impossible.  He had to keep telling himself that.  That was impossible.

~~~~@

          Natalie popped the popcorn into Nick's microwave.  "What movie are we watching?" she called to him.

          "It's your turn to choose," he told her as he hit the remote for the shades.  They had both gotten off at the same time that night, a rarity.

          " 'Dracula'," she immediately said.  "The one with…crud, I can't remember his name.  The romantic one."

          Nick smiled as he pulled out the movie.  At least half of the ones he had that were Natalie's favorites were vampire movies.  He popped it in and waited until she was sitting on the couch with her bowl of popcorn to start it.  He knew something was still wrong - she had this aura of sadness around her, the way she had for weeks.  But she would never tell him what was the matter - what right had he to ask, anyway?  He had left without a word, not planning to come back.  He didn't have the right to do anything where she was concerned.  He had never had the right.

          Natalie sat next to Nick on the couch, watching the movie but not seeing it.  This couldn't go on.  She couldn't go on like this.  Could she?  If she had to, could she continue on with this life, living forever alone, crying over the love she could never have?  Nick had told her time and time again that vampires could not love, but could they?  Everything and anything could love, and hadn't he shown that to her?  Hadn't he shown her in a million little ways that he cared for her?  And that was just it.  She didn't know how he cared for her, whether it was as a friend, a sister, or more.  She could confront him, but…that might be the end of their friendship.  She would never be comfortable around him again unless she heard the answers she wanted to hear, she needed to hear.  Could she give up the friendship?  Could she continue on with it as it was now?

          Nick discreetly watched Natalie.  He knew she wasn't paying attention to the movie.  He knew she was thinking about something, and thinking hard.  But what was it?  Was it what had been bothering her for all this time?  Would she ever tell him?  Did she not trust him enough anymore to confide her secrets in him, as she once did?  So many questions, and not enough answers.

          Natalie watched the entire movie in silence, not really eating her popcorn or responding to Nick.  She was a million miles away again.  Nick knew it was something serious when the movie ended and she didn't react in the slightest.  Oh, she was leaning into his side fine enough, one of his arms around her, but it was like only her body was there.  Nick reached for his VCR remote with his free arm and began to rewind the movie.  He was about to question her on what was wrong, when she turned to him.

          "Nick-" She stopped abruptly and moved away from him, to sit on the far end of the couch.  He started to reach out to her, confused, but she put up a warning hand.  "Don't.  I have to say this, and I can't if you're touching me."  Seriously concerned now, and fearing that she was going to tell him that it was time for her to move on, Nick let his hand fall and let her talk.  "I can't go on like this anymore.  I just can't, Nick.  I can't spend the rest of my life caught in limbo between being 'just friends' and being a couple.  I can't…" Natalie briefly closed her eyes, holding back tears.  This could be the beginning of the end for them.

          Nick had hoped this day would never come.  He knew that, right now, the correct response was friends.  That was all they could be - too many factors were against them.  He loved her too much to risk her life, but did he love her enough to leave again?  _Could_ he leave again?  If he was honest with himself, that year had been complete and utter hell.  He had missed Natalie so much, that it had hurt.  Every night was a battle, and the sleep of daytime an addicting narcotic where he could dream…

          Now she sat there, huddled on the couch, awaiting his answer and fearing his answer.  Looking t her, Nick knew he couldn't say friends.  That would be the end.  And he couldn't leave.  Natalie had laid her cards out on the table, and he had but to answer, then the game would be over.  The question was, crush her heart or condemn her?  Which was the lesser of the two evils?  _Which could he live with_?

          AS the silence drew on, Natalie began to regret her decision.  She should have kept her mouth shut!  What was she thinking?  Limbo was better than nothing, which was what she would now have.  She was such a fool, such a stupid fool.  Natalie could feel the tears pricking behind her eyes.  Why?  Why had she opened her big mouth?  If only she could take it all back.

          "I'm sorry, Nat," Nick said quietly.  "I'm sorry.  This has been so unfair to you.  Our entire relationship has been unfair to you."  Nick watched as tears trickled down her face.  He rushed to finish what he was saying.  "I always just assumed you would be around until I became mortal again.  I never considered…" Ouch, this was going badly.  Nick reached out a hand to Natalie.  He had to say it.  "I love you, Natalie.  Let's try to be more than 'just friends'.  I can't promise anything, but…"

          Natalie disbelievingly put her hand in his and he pulled her closer, gently brushing the tears off her face.  She tilted her chin slightly up, in anticipation of a kiss, prepared to feel foolish and rejected when he dropped one on her forehead, as usual.  She was pleasantly surprised as his lips found hers, and responded eagerly to their gentle touch.

          Nick broke away suddenly, turning away in shame as his eyes turned golden.  He was ashamed by his inability to control himself around Natalie.  And the appearance of the vampire brought back reality, and all the dangers Natalie would have to know if they were to do this.  Truths that would most likely end everything.

          Natalie silently cursed the ruinment of such a perfect moment as she gently grasped Nick's shoulder to turn him back to face her.  His body turned, but he kept his head faced away, fighting for control.

          "Nick," she said quietly, "I love all of you, not just the human part.  Don't turn away…"

          He turned his head to her, his irises fading back to their regular blue as Natalie caressed the side of his face.  Blood tears were in his eyes as he said, "Nat, there's so much you have to know before you get involved with me."

          Natalie could see that he needed to say whatever it was, regardless of the fact that she didn't care about any of it.  She only cared about him, and that he had finally said those three simple words.  "Then tell me," she responded letting her hand drop.

          So Nick talked, well into the morning.  He talked of Fleur and his debt to Lacroix, of the added danger she would be in from the Enforcers, of a vampire's need to bite, of his fear of killing her, and of more.  His eyes would slide away from her at points, ands he would hold his hand until he could look at her again.  He willed himself to be strong, to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him until he saw her reaction.  He told her all the different ways she would be in danger by making a go of it.  He condemned himself with his own words, out of love for her.

          Natalie sat silently when Nick was done.  He had been keeping a lot from her, a lot that would put her in danger.  Now, she mulled over these things.  But one look at Nick's completely miserable face, of seeing the certainty on it that she would reject him, decided things for her.

          "Nick…" He flinched, looking away, so she took both of his hands.  "Look at me, Nick."  He reluctantly dragged his eyes up from the floor to meet her caring blue orbs.  "Nick, that one year you were gone was the longest of my life.  I never thought I could miss someone that much.  Technically, I've been in danger from Lacroix and the Enforcers since the day I met you.  Especially from Lacroix, since you are really bad at hiding things from him.  Nothing else really matters to me.  We can get work our way through or around everything, including Lacroix and the Enforcers."  Nick's beaten puppy eyes turned to those of hope.  "On condition, though.  No more secrets.  Okay?"

          A look of relief suffused Nick's face.  What had he ever done to deserve someone like Natalie?  "No more secrets," he quickly agreed, a single tear spilling over and down his cheek.  "Ever again."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

          One month.  They had made it work for one month.  Natalie was an angel sent from heaven to him, more understanding than he could have ever imagined.  She let him set the borders of their new relationship, content to wait.  For now, at least.  Schanke had won the precinct pool, which had risen to a considerable sum after Nick's return.  Truth be told, Nick had been surprised that Schanke had kept money in, after finding out what he was.  Their relationship hadn't changed in the slightest, which Nick was eternally grateful for.  Natalie had confided in him that Schanke and her had had a 'talk' after it had become quite obvious that she and Nick were finally admitting that they were more than 'just friends', and that everything was totally fine.

          As far as Natalie was concerned, Nick was the perfect boyfriend.  He took her out to dinner, even though he didn't eat himself.  He sent her flowers.  He was as sweet as candy.  Natalie checked herself over in the mirror once more.  Nick was picking her up in ten minutes to take her out to dinner yet again.  There were definitely some advantages to being immortal _and_ rich.

           Nick arrived promptly at eight and knocked on her door.  She called for him to come in, and that she would be ready in a second.  He was taking her to the CN tower tonight.  Nick smiled slightly in anticipation of the evening.  He loved taking Natalie places for dinner.  Just because he couldn't eat any of the food, well, not a lot of it, didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.  And who wouldn't enjoy seeing the city of Toronto from the revolving restaurant?

          Natalie came out of her bathroom and smiled at Nick, who was standing by the door in his tux.  "What do you think?" she asked, turning around in a little circle.

          Nick's jaw dropped.  She went beyond beautiful in this dress.  It was shimmering blue, _very_ short, and he was positive she wasn't wearing anything under it.  She couldn't, without causing 'panty lines'.

          "I'll take that as a yes," Natalie laughed slightly, glad that Myra had convinced her to get this one.  She had asked Schanke's wife to help her pick out an appropriate dress for the night, wanting something new to surprise Nick with.  "Close your mouth before you start to drool."

          Nick's mouth closed with an audible snap, as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.  "My lady looks exceptionally lovely this evening," he said.

          "Why, thank you."  Natalie could not wipe the smile off her face while she locked her door and took Nick's arm as they walked outside.  Outside, it was her turn to gasp, because Nick had rented a limo for them.

          "I thought we should arrive in style," he murmured to her as the chauffer opened the door for them.

          Natalie had never ridden in a limo before, and it was a novel experience for her.  When they arrived at the tower, the chauffer once more opened the door, and Nick helped Natalie out.  She was glad for that - with the spike heels she was wearing, she wasn't very sure of her walking.  Nick gladly provided her the support of his arm, so she wouldn't fall going up the steps.  Natalie had no idea how Janette managed to wear heels, which seemed like all the time.

          Nick got them a table, and escorted her to her seat, pulling it out for her.  She smiled up at him as he went around the table and sat down on the opposite side.  They sat, silently watching each other, as they liked to do, until the waiter came.

          "What would Monsieur and Madame want for drinks?" he asked.

          They both ordered red wine.  When the drinks arrived, Nick laced his judiciously with blood from the silver flask he always had on him for emergencies, glancing sheepishly at Natalie.  But she understood, as she had the time before and the time before that.  It was not fair for her to be able to eat and for him not to.  Natalie enjoyed watching the city of Toronto rotate slowly around below them.  The waiter came back, and they both ordered filet mignon, rare for Nick and medium-well for her.  Nick always managed to eat a couple bites of whatever he ordered, more for Natalie's sake than to look mortal.

          They chatted as they ate, nothing consequential, just the meaningless talk of friends.  Nick took a couple bites of his meat, and found that it wasn't all that bad.  He couldn't take more than a couple, but it still tasted better than usual.  Perhaps it was the company.  He smiled at the beautiful woman across from him and raised his wineglass.

          "A toast, to the most beautiful woman to grace the earth in eight centuries.

          Natalie blushed and raised her own glass.  "And to the most gallant knight of the twentieth century."

          They each took a sip of their drinks, and Nick produced a small wrapped package from inside his tux.  "This is for you," he said as he handed it across the table to her.  "This past month has been the happiest of my life.  I'm sorry for wasting so many years of your life taking and taking and never giving back, but I plan to remedy that in the future."

          Natalie smiled at him.  Although the speech was fit for an engagement ring, the box was much too long.  Bracelet or necklace, she knew.  "It's okay, I never really minded."  She slid off the ribbon and opened the top.  A single, small ruby on a silver chain glimmered up at her, the perfect color to match her dress.  "Oh, Nick, it's beautiful," she whispered as she took it out.

          Nick stood up and helped her put it on.  "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush even more.  The chain was short enough so the gem sat in the hollow of her throat.

          "Thank you," she said, turning her head to quickly catch his lips before he sat back down.

          After Natalie was finished with her meal, and Nick had paid, they went back down to the waiting limousine.  Nick helped her in, and sat down next to her.  Natalie immediately cuddled into his side as his arm went around her.

          Looking up at him, she said, "I don't want to be alone, tonight.  I want to fall asleep tonight in your arms, even if we can't do anything other than that."

          Nick leaned down to kiss her gently.  "Okay, then we can just stop at your place and pick up whatever you need, and then go to the loft."

          Natalie eagerly deepened the kiss.  She could never get enough of him, of his lips, of the feel of his body close to hers.  All too soon, the limo pulled up in front of her apartment.  He went up with her to wait as she packed an overnight bag.

          "I'll take a shower and change at your place, okay?" she asked once she was done, reaching up to kiss him once more.  The night was still early.  Nick nodded, brushing a wisp of hair from her face.  He prayed he would be able to control himself tonight.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

                Natalie woke up, slightly confused and disoriented.  This wasn't her room.  But remembrance quickly returned to her.  She was at the loft, in Nick's bed, with his arm wrapped around her, snuggled up tight against the curve of his body.  This was a nice way to wake up.  It would have been even nicer had certain events occurred last night, but she would take what she could get.  She turned her head slightly and met Nick's smiling blue eyes.

                Nick knew the exact moment that she had woken up.  He wished he could wake up this way every morning.  Natalie was beautiful while she slept, absolutely angelic.  "Good morning," he said quietly before gently kissing her.

                Natalie, in her flannel pajamas, quickly deepened the chaste kiss.  She wanted his body so bad right then.  Almost without her own volition, she turned completely to face him as her hands explored his silk-clad body.  She swirled her tongue around his fangs that were aching to drop down, and quickly realized she had found one of the erogenous areas of a vampire as he moaned into her mouth.

                His hands traveled up under her flannel nightshirt, caressing her silky skin.  In the back of his mind, he knew he should stop, that he was going to hurt her.  As his fangs slid down and his eyes turned golden, he tore away from her.

                "Nat…" he panted.  "We can't…"

                She silenced him, stroking the bulge in his silk pajama pants.  "Nick, I trust you.  I know you won't hurt me.  Trust yourself."

                He couldn't resist her lure, having wanted her body for so long.  All his defenses crumbled and he gave himself into the feeling.  He would stop, he _would_.  The love in her blood would make him regain control of the vampire.  Nick greedily fastened his mouth back over hers.  He gave himself into the feeling of her hands and prayed she was right.

~~~~@

                A completely naked Natalie smiled as she cuddled in Nick's arms.  "See?  I told you that you'd stop."  She still reveled in the afterglow.  That was the _best_ sex she had ever had.  There were _definitely_ some advantages to making love to a vampire.  When he had taken her blood, she knew that he would get images and feelings from her, but she never imagined that she would receive the same from him.  Being able to actually _feel_ his love for her had led her to the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt.  And now she knew how he truly felt, just how afraid of hurting her he was.

                Nick brushed a lock of sweaty hair off her face and dropped a light kiss on her mouth.  It was the unconditional love she felt for him that had allowed him to stop, to shove the vampire back down deep inside of him as the earth-shattering orgasm exploded through him.  But did her love allow him to overcome the vampire, or did the vampire allow him to overcome it because it wanted to save a part of the tasty snack for later?

                "Do you have any idea of how dangerous that was?" he asked her quietly, already feeling guilty inside for allowing himself to succumb to her ministrations.  Catching sight of the fang marks on her neck caused a fresh wave of guilt to wash through him.

                Natalie smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss.  "You didn't seem to be resisting all that much."

                "Seriously, Nat."  He pulled back from her, making her look him in the eye.  If she had been wrong…  He could not believe how weak his resistance skills were to her charm.  Hell, whom was he kidding?  He had no resistance skills when it came to Natalie.  He had crumbled at the first sign of her wanting more.

                Natalie reached up and caressed his cheek.  "Yes, I did.  As far as I knew, I was signing my own death warrant."  She stopped to smile lecherously.  "But it was certainly worth it.  Are you telling me that you would take it all back?" She was going stiff and self-righteous.

                "No!" he immediately said, putting the hand that he wasn't leaning on over her hand that was still on his cheek, and moving it so he could kiss her palm.  "But promise me, if ever I can't stop, that you'll come back for me.  Please," he begged her, letting her see the fear in his eyes.

                "Of course I will."  Natalie pulled his head down to kiss him again.  Nick was reluctant at first, but as her hands ran over his naked body, he opened his mouth to her and started a thrusting rhythm with his tongue.

                Natalie broke away for a moment.  "I certainly hope you don't have to go into work today," she said with a gleam in her eye.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

                Nick forced himself out of Natalie's sleeping embrace.  They had made sweet, beautiful love three or four times, and Natalie had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted but happy, and wearing the top to his black silk pajamas.  Nick had to feed if he was going to continue being near Natalie.  And he had a feeling he would be _very_ near Natalie for the rest of the day.  Nick smiled to himself.  She, by her own words, was attempting to make up for all the years they'd had to look but not touch.  She was quite the little vixen in bed.

                Nick drank straight from the bottle, gulping down the obscene nourishment.  He still felt guilty for taking her blood every time he came, like he had violated her somehow.  But Natalie assured him she didn't mind, and her blood had echoed the sentiments.  In fact, and Nick had to smile slightly at this, she even found it erotic.  Almost all people would be freaked out, or disgusted by it, but not Natalie.  She was one in a million, willing to go where even angels feared to tread.  Nick poured a tall glass of orange juice for Natalie and a mug of blood for him, and took them both upstairs, placing them on the dresser.  He stood, watching her for a long moment.  She was so peaceful when she slept, the lines erased from her face, a slight smile on her lips.  With his perfect memory, he would have this moment forever.  Content with his life for the first time in years, the vampire in him well fed for a while, Nick climbed back into bed next to Natalie, curling his body around hers.  He would watch her, bask in her beauty, until she awoke once more.

~~~~@

                Natalie opened her eyes again, knowing she was still in Nick's bed.  She glanced down to see his pale arm wrapped around her stomach.  Planning on pretending to be asleep, so she could have this moment for a while longer, she was disappointed when Nick said, "Good morning."

                She rolled over so they were face to face, literally.  "Is it morning already?"

                "More like 3am."  Nick smiled at her and kissed her gently.

                "You should do that more often," she told him.

                "What?  Smile?"  Natalie nodded to that, and Nick smiled again.  "I brought you up some orange juice, but it's probably warm by now.

                "That's okay."  Natalie sat up and got out of the bed, flashing Nick a bit of bare butt as she walked over to pick up the tall glass.  After a couple sips, she asked, "Do you mind if doctor mode kicks in for a bit?"  Nick shook his head.  "Okay.  How much blood are you taking each time we make love?"

                Nick winced at that, guilt building up.  "Less than a doctor would if he was drawing blood to run tests."

                Natalie smiled and downed the rest of her orange juice.  "Good."  She put the glass down and walked over, giving him a quick kiss, quite obviously sore.  "I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

                Nick returned the gentle caress.  "Of course.  You know where everything is?"

                Natalie nodded as she exited the room.  Nick listened to her heartbeat and her footsteps.  When she stopped, he judged she was standing in front of the mirror, and he heard her heartbeat speed up.  Slightly concerned, he grabbed the glass and the mug to take down to the kitchen and peeked in on her.  She was standing with her eyes closed, fingers on the marks of his fangs, and a slight smile on her face.

                "Regrets?" he asked softly, even though it was quite obvious that she had none.

                Natalie turned to his voice, opening her eyes and smiling brilliantly.  "None whatsoever.  Unless you count that it took us this long to do this.  You?"

                Nick smiled and shook his head.  "Of course not."  He continued on his way down to the kitchen.

~~~~@

****

                Lacroix concentrated on the emotions emanating from his child.  So, he and the Good Doctor had finally overcome the many barriers in their relationship.  At least, they had overcome _most_ of them.  The two still had him to deal with.  And Nicholas still owed him a life for Fleur's.

                Lacroix had had years to come up with the best punishment for Nicholas when the time came.  He had figured out, from knowing his son, that nothing would be more painful to Nicholas than having to watch the Good Doctor grow old and die.  For there was no way that the reluctant vampire would even consider adding her to their family.  So Nicholas would spend his life with the Good Doctor worrying that Lacroix would do something, while the ancient would merely watch from afar and laugh.

~~~~@

                "Nick?"  Natalie walked down the stairs dressed in clean clothes, her hair still wet.

                "Yeah, Nat?"  Nick was sitting on the couch, flipping TV channels.

                "I've was doing some thinking while I was in the shower."  Nick's head snapped to attention.  In his experience, thinking was never good.  "How much do you love me?"

                That was a strange question, since she should know the answer.  "More than I have even loved another.  Why?"

                Natalie had felt, in his blood, the constant knowledge that one-day she would be dead, and he would be alone again.  He knew that the odds of finding someone else like her were slim, and he had already experienced life without her once, when he had been gone.  That was not a happy time for him, and he did not want to go through it again.  In his mind, there was only one option after she was dead, and it was not one that Natalie liked.

                "Then someday in the future, if we've actually worked out on a long term basis and I'm ready, would you consider bringing me across?"  She searched his face for acceptance.  "I know I wouldn't be you shining pillar of mortality anymore, but…"

                Nick stood up and took her hands in his.  "It's not your mortality that I love, but you.  I've considered asking that of you, but could you really stand never to see another sunrise?  To live in darkness for the rest of forever?"

                "As long as I'm with you, I'm not in darkness," she interrupted.

                "And is this what you would really want?" he asked quietly, searching her face for the truth.

                Natalie nodded.  "Yes.  Plus, if I'm a vampire, I'll be even more motivated to search for a cure, I'll have all the time in the world, and it'll be easier to get samples for testing."

                Nick wrapped his arms around her, his face in her hair.  "I love you, Nat," he groaned.  "I don't know how I managed to survive for eight centuries without you.  If your mind doesn't change, then yes, I'll bring you across when you ask me to."

                Natalie smiled contentedly as she hugged him back.  Now neither of them would ever be alone again.

*Fin*

(A/N:  Well, I wrote the last half of this in a marathon of writing and playing computer solitaire (I can beat the stupid game in 53 seconds now - it's not fun anymore).  That's a very long time to be sitting in front of a computer with no break.  I hope you all enjoyed this story.  Go read some of my other ones!  I've got a couple FK one's going, along with countless other ones from other things.  Please tell me how you liked this.  Remember, sending no review is a review in and of itself!)


End file.
